Justin 393
'''Justin_393 '''wa''s an admin on Minecraft Planet Earth, and was considered by many players as the manager and head admin of the server. Justin was fairly active on the server, but was usually very busy, and getting his attention was difficult. Though he was known to sometimes join in on player conflicts, even being the one to bomb Ireland during WWI, and then Toronto shortly afterwards. ''"I remember seeing somebody world-edit in this massive war-plane above our town!. I saw justin flying around it with a wooden axe...he's spawning f****** TNT in it! '' - The local dude to Kingcasey3 via Skype, during World War One. Many new players mistaked justin for the owner at first, due to his vast knowledge of plugins and programming. Resignation: On January 4th, justin_393 resigned from being an admin. He posted a speech on the forums of the official website talking about reasons for resignation and people applying for head admin. Here is his whole speech for MCPE: ''"Two years.. That's how long the server has been alive and that's how long I've been Head Admin, give or take 2 months. Over 5,000 unique players, one of the very first Earth survival servers, and the only surviving modern day Earth server. 59 items purchases from the store with a total of $655.03 donated toward the server. Website statistics: Members: 321 Threads: 699 Posts: 5,146 Views: 746,453.. The server was even an inspiration for many other servers to copy off of. They may have tried adding other twists such as Roleplay, but their roots still extend from here. The most noteable and probably the most familiar of which is Rising Nations. (If you don't believe me look in our member list. Their owner was registered here in May 2015, about 2 months before their server was ever born.) This server was my first and only successful Minecraft server, and also something that I am very proud of what it had become. The question is, how do you leave? That is a question that I have been pondering for the past 2 months. This server is like a child to me, I have had the honor of watching it grow and nurturing it to its full potential. After school started back up is when I started gradually drifting away from the server, the server that I cared deeply for. I gradually lost interest in the server as my attentions were focused else where, namely academics and basketball. Plus the fact that it felt like all I was ever doing with the server anymore was putting more and more duct tape onto an old box that I was trying to hold together. It was then that about a month ago, Cham and I were approached by a friend of ours to help them create a dream of their own. This play style is a type that I have a personal connection to, as I used to work on a project very similar to said project, but it was shut down. It was simply an offer that I could not refuse. This helped the decision process along by knowing that leaving would not result in the end of my server management career. It is my hope that the server will not die without me, instead I will be accepting applications from anyone interested in taking over as Head Admin. These applications will be heavily scrutinized, as this is a matter I hold dear to my heart. I will open the applications shortly after this post. Anyone interested in my new project should contact me on Skype: justin_393 as we could always use Beta Testers for our ambitious project. All in all its been one heck of a ride and I couldn't have asked for a better community to spend the past two years of my life with. Thanks to everyone who made this server possible and will hopefully keep making it possible. http://minecraftplanetearth.com/apply is where you apply for Head Admin." History Little is known about justin's early days. Kingcasey3 remembers him saying something about joining the server in early 2014, and making Bristol with Chamender3, another admin. It is known that ilia_bro was thinking of shutting down the server due to low player activity when Cham and Justin stepped in and made a deal: they would manage the server, and get more players if Ilia continued to fund the server if monthly donation goals were not met. Ilia continued to check in on the server roughly once a month. Justin had created many admin towns, along with Cham, Falconer_ET and other admins. Their first was London, but was a forgotten town - without information. The most famous admin town was probably Rome, due to its involvement in World War I. Rome was the target of many secret raids performed by The local dude and Kingcasey3; raids that would eventually lead to their first bans. Personality Justin had a vast knowledge of programming and plugin development. Unknown to some players, justin did lots of works behind the code of the server. He was viewed as a fair admin by most players, and forgiving. Category:Players Category:Staff